Breaking Dawn
by summertime149
Summary: What i think will happen in Breaking Dawn. Read and see :
1. Preface

**ok this is my first fanfic so pleaaaassseeee review! Im obsessed with the Twilight series and am just biding time by writing my own! Oh and STEPHANIE MEYER is amazing and owns all of the characters and basically everything (: R&R!**

PREFACE

Darkness. It seemed never-ending. There was no escape, no outlet. Just an eternity of black spiraling around me, suffocating every particle into compacted nothingness. A voice shouted in the distance, echoing through the piercing silence.

"Bella, can you hear me? Bella?", the velvet voice cried.

I tried to move, to speak, anything, but the darkness seemed to expand, pulling me with shocking finality deeper into the never-ending night.

**ok guys ive had 100 hits and only ONE review. why is that? pleeeees review! for me?**


	2. Approval

Engaged. The word rang through my ears like an overzealous bell, exterminating all other impending thoughts. I sighed, and rested my head against the frosty window, my thoughts miles away.

"Bella?", Edward asked softly, his velvet voice filling me with automatic comfort.

"Sorry…just worried about Charlie", I answered truthfully. No need to let him know about any other wedding related worries.

"Love, it will be fine. Charlie will overreact absurdly, as always, but he loves you. He'll come around." he soothed, wrapping his stone arm secretively around my waist, while keeping one hand loosely on the wheel.

We were driving down my dimly lit street, just seconds from breaking the news to my grumbling father. His eighteen year old daughter, married. I cringed inwardly, still adjusting to the thought myself. My heart spluttered furiously, as Edward leaned in, his glorious face just inches from mine, his sweet breath tickling my senses.

"Bella, you don't have to do this. You can go to college, keep your friends, family, and worry about anything else much later.", he whispered, his honesty coating every word.

I struggled to regain my wits, still stupidly affected by his transparent beauty.

"Edward", I started, seemingly for the thousandth time. "I want to be with you now, tomorrow, and forever. There is absolutely nothing you can say to keep me away. I love you."

He smiled my favorite crooked smile, and slowly pressed his marble lips to mine. I vigorously wrapped my fingers in his tousled bronze hair, and molded myself to his figure. He responded eagerly, deepening the kiss, causing my breath to grow ragged. Finally he pulled away, grinning. "You sure you don't want to take care of your side of the bargain tonight?", he teased smugly.

"Well, as tempting as that is", I said, untangling my legs from his waist, "We have an engagement to announce"

"I suppose you're right", he sighed, opening his door, only to be at mine less than a second later.

This was it. The moment I'd been dreading for weeks. I took a deep breath, and begrudgingly pushed open the front door.

"Dad!", I called into the living room. "I'm home!"

"Hey kids", he rumbled, shuffling into the kitchen, eying Edward disdainfully.

"What do you want for dinner, Dad? I'll fix you anything.", I rambled desperately. Edward gave me a pointed look, and I sighed then added. "Um Dad…wee have something we would like to talk to you about."

"We?", he asked, picking up on my emphasized plural.

"Yes, we", I began, thinking carefully how to start. "Edward and I love each other, as you know. And recently Edward asked me to….", I took another deep breath, preparing myself for the fit I was sure to receive, "marry him", I finally finished, flashing left hand in Charlies direction.

Charlies reaction was surprising, to say the least. He sat down slowly, his face filled with obvious controversy. "Bella", he started, his voice clearly strained. "As much as I may want you to rethink this, or simply never see him again", he nodded toward Edward, " I have come to accept that he loves you. I cant say I didn't see this coming.", he sighed, putting his head in his hands.

Suddenly, with a vengeance I had never seen Charlie possess, he stood up, looking pointedly at Edward.

"But, Edward, if you ever so much as think about leaving her again, I _will_ kill you. That's not a threat. Its a fact"

I shot Charlie a withering look, but Edward just looked him in the eye, his face the picture of sincerity.

"Charlie, I can assure you that will not be necessary. Bella is my life, my love, my only outlet to happiness. It will be impossible for me to even consider leaving her again. And if something, somehow did tear me apart from her forever, you wouldn't need to kill me. The job would already be done."

It was impossible to doubt Edward piercing honesty, from his now pained expression. Charlie seemed pacified, just nodding slowly and asking when we were planning on having the wedding.

"August 13th", I replied, glad to play a part in the conversation again.

"And I assume Alice is playing a part in planning this?", Charlie asked, one eyebrow comically raised.

"Oh yes, Alice has granted herself full planning control", Edward chuckled, sending me a wink, and tenderly squeezing my hand. My heart pounded, just from the direct touch of his chilled skin. I was really going to have to work on that.

"Well, good. I suppose I'll order some pizza now…"he trailed off, obviously hinting at something.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be silly, Dad. I'll cook you some pasta", I said, moving over to the freezer

An hour later after I had finished in the kitchen , Edward and I were on our way back to the Cullens for immediate wedding planning. Alice was already in full spin. I sighed, and rested my head on his shoulder, incredibly relieved to have Charlies approval. Tomorrow I would deal with Renee'. I cringed, knowing that conversation would most likely not be a pleasant one.

Sometimes I swore Edward really did hear my apparently concealed thoughts. He stroked my hair slowly, his cool touch sending tingles down my spine.

"Renee' will understand eventually. She just wants you to be happy", he said, his voice like honey.

"I know", I replied, leaning closer to his stone figure. "I just hope she isn't _too_ disappointed in me." I soaked in his expression, hoping not to have hurt his feelings

But to my relief he just looked empathetic, kissing my palm as he drove effortlessly down the black winding road.

I sighed again, and let myself temporarily relax for what seemed like the first time in weeks.

**ok so did you like it? please review and tell me! i promise i will have an update up soon, so look forward to wedding plans and some other good stuff (: i love you all for reading!**

**OK PEOPLE im working on chapter two and would LOVE to post it by tomorrowish BUT you need to review! so im setting the bar to... FIVE... yes five reviews until i post chapter 3! so pleassse review!**


	3. Forever

**so i know i said i wouldnt write another chapter without five reviews but id finished this one and i just couldnt wait to post it! but pleaseeeee still review!  
**

"This is impossible", I moaned, fervently throwing my pen across the room

I took a deep breath and mechanically pulled out yet another piece of blank white paper. Alice was perched on my bed, flipping through a bridal magazine, while glancing at me with a mixture of amusement and worry. The wedding was now in two weeks, and Alice had taken me hostage, forcing me to finally sit down and attempt to write my vows. Edward had taken the opportunity to go hunting, which I knew was much needed, but I still hated being away from him.

"Bella", she started, clearly trying not to let her frustration seep through, "is it really _that_ hard to write down your feelings for Edward. You know he'll love anything you say", she challenged.

"Alice, the problem isn't finding feelings to write about. Its expressing them. I don't even know how to begin conveying to Edward, how I feel about him. Its indescribable."

"Bella, that was beautiful, just say that! Maybe toss in an 'I love you' or two, but its really a good base.", she said excitedly.

I sat back, sighing. This was much harder than I'd thought. I decided I would work on it later.

Alice stared at me disapprovingly as I shoved the blank paper back into my drawer, and pressed the power button on my computer monitor.

"Bella, you really shouldn't-"

"Alice", I cut her off sharply, "I need a break. I know you want this wedding to be perfect, but you sometimes seem to forget that its mine, not yours. I will get the vows done before the wedding, so please just back off."

She stared at me in shock, her eyes round with hurt. Before I could even react she was gone, the curtains fluttering behind her.

"Wait, Alice I didn't…" I called into the night. But it was no use, my voice was smothered by the howling wind, and I knew she was already long gone.

I cursed myself. I felt terrible. She was just trying to help, and I was just taking my own selfish stress out on her. I knew I couldn't do this alone. Once I pulled up my e-mail, I would drive over and apologize, I decided, feeling comforted at the thought of possibly seeing Edward.

Suddenly I felt an icy breathe caress my neck. I jumped, and whirled around, finding myself face to face with the breathtaking crooked smile of Edward.

"Gotcha", he whispered, trailing one cool finger down my cheek. I shivered, instantly forgetting everything, my name included. He took my face in his hands, tilting it up to meet his gaze.

"I missed you", he said, his eyes smoldering unfairly.

My knees were turning week, causing me to sway, not escaping his notice. He picked me up and set me on the bed, kissing me the whole way. I gasped, he didn't usually allow this on the bed. My thoughts were quickly drowned as he rolled over, wrapping my leg around his waste. I struggled for air as he kissed me slowly, excruciatingly, down my neck, and across my collarbone. I tangled my fingers in his hair, hitching my other leg by the first one.

"Bella", he whispered, breathing purposefully slow, "if this continues, I'm quite positive I wont be able to stop. And what a shame would it be to put all of those weeks of waiting to waste…" he trailed off, his eyes searching the length of my body.

I sighed, and reluctantly untangled myself, knowing he was right. I needed to check my e-mail, knowing there would most likely be an email from Renee. I hopped up, striding over to my now fully loaded computer. Hmm, what a good way to buy time.

Sure enough, I had a new email from Renee. I quickly clicked on it, and read the page slowly

Bella,

Hey honey, how are you? How are the wedding plans going? How are Edward and Alice? Phil and I are looking forward to seeing you next week! Write back. Mom.

Renee, being Renee, had been upset about the wedding at first. But just as Edward said, she came around fairly quickly. I think she had her suspicions about our engagement, before we even told her. The mention of Alice's name brought me back to reality. Guilt flooded through me, and I instantly stood up.

"Edward, earlier, when Alice was here, I sort of said some mean things to her. I didn't mean to, I was just under pressure, and… I know there is no excuse. I need to go apologize", I confessed culpably, training my eyes to the ground.

"Bella, Alice can get a little… overexcited sometimes. Im sure she deserved whatever she got", he soothed

"No, she was just being helpful, and I was a brat. Will you please take me to go see her?"

"Of course, love, but you really shouldn't blame yourself", he said, smiling.

Classic Edward, always putting the blame on anyone other than me. I shook my head, still shocked I somehow ended up with someone so perfect. He lightly tossed me on his back and jumped out the window gracefully.

As we ran swiftly through the thickly darkened woods, I clung to Edwards neck, taking in the fresh air in gulps. I leaned down, and kissed Edwards neck, his cool skin still giving me a thrill. He looked back at me, smiling, his beautiful teeth gleaming in the moonlight. It was sometimes hard to believe something so beautiful, could do so much destruction. I quickly shook the thought out of my head, making myself come up with the perfect apology speech for Alice. She deserved it.

Soon we were stopped in front of the Cullen house, Edward pulling me gently from his back. We clasped hands, and walked inside, coming face to face with a frowning Jasper.

"What did you say to her?", he asked me accusingly, "She went straight to her room, and hasn't come out since."

Edward growled menacingly, "Bella did nothing wrong. Alice was being too pushy, and Bella put her in her place. It was completly deserved"

Jasper just stared back at him coldly, sending obvious waves of guilt through the room

"Jasper, stop, I feel guilty enough without you making it worse. I'm going to talk to her right now", I amended, turning and trudging up the stairs towards Alice's room. I was about to knock on the door, when it slowly swung open. Alice stood in the frame, looking at me guiltily. Why would she be guilty?

"Bella, you didn't have to defend me down there. I know Ive been awful.", she whispered, bowing her head.

"No, Alice you have done nothing but help, I am the only one to blame here. I'm so sorry."

"Bella, you have the right to say anything you want. You were right, it _is_ your wedding, and I promise I will stay out of it from now on."

"No, that's the last thing I want! Do you really think I could do this all by myself? You are the wedding planner and I need to learn to let you plan. So, will you forgive me, and keep planning my wedding Alice?" I asked hopefully.

Her eyes lit up, and she smiled beautifully, "Of course, ill still plan your wedding. I love you, Bella!" she jumped up and hugged me tightly, causing my breath to abandon me.

"Alice…can't…breathe", I choked out. She laughed, and bounded downstairs, probably to take care of some detail that she had missed in her hour away from planning.

I slowly followed her, only half way down the stairs, by the time she had completely left the room. Edward laughed and ran up to swing me into his arms. He bent his head down, his cool breath tickling my face, and whispered, "Only two more weeks till you're mine forever."

I sighed, and shook my head playfully, though my tone was serious. "Edward, you had me forever from the second I heard your voice."

**so did you like it? please review. idc if its criticism or praise, anything! **

**look for chapter 4 soon! i will hopefully have posted it by the end of the weekend!**


	4. Enemy

I was flying around my room, tossing crumpled clothes in my open bag for a night with Alice, when the phone rang. I raced downstairs and grabbed it at the last minute.

"Hello?" I asked breathlessly.

"Bella?", questioned a familiar voice. The that had helped me through my darkest days. The voice I had used to consider my personal sun. The voice I had personally caused unbelievable pain. It was the voice of Jacob Black. I hadn't heard a word from or about Jacob in two months until now. He was like a ghost from my past, yet still appearing in the future.

"Bella?", he asked again, probably due to my largely extended silence.

I gulped. "Hey Jake, sorry, I'm just… surprised to hear form you. Um… how are you?", I asked lamely, as my heart sputtered furiously.

"Bells I'm so sorry, that I haven't called you, or seen you since we last talked, but I didn't know if I was ready to tell you what I'm about to." He rushed, his words coming out in jumbles.

"Jake, spit it out", I laughed nervously, the familiar words sprinting of f my tongue.

"Ok…," he took a deep breath. "Bella, I've imprinted."

"Oh", I gasped involuntarily, but quickly gathered myself. "That's great Jake, I knew you would find someone perfect for you."

He coughed a little, something about my words clearly bothering him, but quietly added, "there's more."

"Yes?" I braced myself, not sure of what was about to come.

"Well", he started, obviously uncomfortable, "she says she knows you, and that you two are not exactly…", he struggled for the right word, "friends".

I was puzzled. I didn't have any enemies, well not any human one anyway. Well except for… Oh no, no no no.

As if on cue Jacobs spoke again. This time with more certainty. "Her name is…"

**ok so i left you on a cliffy! who do you think it is? hmmmmm, well i guess you'll just have to wait and see. Stay tuned, Ill be updating soon! REVIEW!**

**btw i know this chapters short, but it just seemed the right length for this chapter. i didnt feel the need to say anything else. sooo ya**


	5. Jealousy

"Lauren", Jacob finished, sighing blissfully, at the sound of her name.

"Lauren?", I screeched, obviously catching him off guard. This couldn't be happening.

An image flashed through my head dangerously: Lauren and Jacob holding hand, Lauren and Jacobs married, Lauren and Jacob having kids. I shuttered violently at the thought.

"Jake", I started, breathing carefully, "how could you _ever_ fall in love with", gulp, "Lauren. She's terrible, always bringing out the absolute worst in everyone around her. And I've never even done anything to her! She's just always just hated me for no reason", I ranted furiously.

"Bella, stop." The vicious undertone of Jacobs voice made me cringe in surprise. "Don't ever talk about her like that, are we clear, _leech-lover_" , he finished acidly, venom dripping threateningly off of every word.

I gasped in uninhibited shock. Then the line was dead, the monotonous beeping penetrating my thoughts, and abruptly subsiding the cloud of hurt swirling persistently around me.

I had no right to judge Jacobs love choices. I left him, I chose Edward. I should be elated that Jacob finally found someone in his reach. But instead I found myself in a pool of boiling jealous, treading desperately to keep from slipping under.

I took a deep breath. Ugh, but did it have to be with Lauren? I suddenly knew what it must have been like for Jacob, to see me with Edward. Except most likely a thousand times worse for him. He hated Edward much more than I Lauren, but he never had someone he loved to relieve the spearing pain. _I_ was his someone, yet I was the cause.

The thought of Edward pulled me out with a sense of what I hoped to be finality, relaxing me immediately. I would apologize to Jacob, and attempt to be as courteous to Lauren as possible. It couldn't be _that_ hard. Well, at least I would have Edward with me. Jacob couldn't oppose to that now that he had his "love" with him. I shuttered involuntarily again, and strode outside, slamming the door defiantly behind me. I needed to see Edward.

As I drove the familiar winding road leading to the Cullens, a pang of despair shot through me, quick and sharp. It would be just a few weeks before I would leave Forks behind forever, never to see the beautiful angular entryway of the Cullens, or the chromatic vegetation again.

But I would get to take the best part of Forks with me: Edward. And in the end, that was all that mattered.

I cut the roaring engine of my idling truck, and hopped out, only to be greeted by the omnipresent ecstatic face of Alice.

"Hey, Alice, I know I'm supposed to be helping you with the reception seating tonight, but I really need to speak with Edward", I pleaded

Alice pouted, but seemed to think better of it, and smiled dazzlingly. "Of course, Bella", was all she said, dancing gracefully back inside.

I wasn't quite sure what to make of her reaction, but decided to shrug it off. I bounded up the steps, and into the glistening foyer.

"Edwards in his room", Emmett mumbled, never taking his eyes off of the wrestling match he was intently watching. Rosalie rolled her eyes at him, turning her attention back to the bulging magazine she was flipping through.

I walked up the stairs, careful not to trip and bleed, virtually the worst thing possible in a house of vampires. Once I safely reached the top, I quickly turned into Edwards's room, finding comfort in the familiar setting.

He was lounged on the couch, lazily shifting through a pile of unopened CD's. He looked up at me, his glorious face morphing into my favorite crooked smile. My breath abandoned me.

"Hello, beautiful", he whispered as I somehow found myself nestled into the couch next to him. I felt all of my worries melt away, as he kissed my hair, trailing his finger lightly up and down my jaw.

"I love you", I told him, looking intently into his warm ocher eyes.

He tightened his arms around me, and leaned in to press his lips devastatingly against mine. My heart as if it was on the edge of failure, weakening more every moment. He surprised me by continuing the kiss, molding his body intimately to mine, and tangling his long alabaster fingers in my hair.

Slowly he pulled back, grinning wickedly. "I love you too", he whispered softly in my ear, his icy breath causing me to shiver.

We layed there for hours, him contently stroking my hair as I went in and out of consciousness, my dreams filled involuntarily with only one thing: Jacob and Lauren.

**hoped you guys liked it! PLEASE REVIEWWW**


End file.
